Gladius Grapefruit
YOU | HAVE | NO IMAGE | OF SELF WHY | DO | YOU | EXIST |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Gladius Grapefruit, born as Gladius Glamour Goldberg and also known as the Golden Gladiator, is the main villain in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga: Helene Hawthorn Arc, particularly its second part (since the first part have Helene as its arguable main antagonist but not a villain), and served as the overall secondary antagonist in the entire Harvest Saga. Gladius is an apprentice of Phyllis Peach who stayed in a parallel earth known as Planet Sorenson. After the rise of the United Kingdom of America, Gladius took over Sleepy Hollow, became the Light Lord and served as the parallel version of Lord Helio, the leader of the Order of Flourish. He is also a willing vessel of Nether Mecurio the Demon Prince, one of the Twelve Nethers of Zodiac Demons. Despite acting as the Arc Villain of Helene Arc, Gladius serves as merely a tool of the mainstream Phyllis to the Stone of Wisdom's power on Planet Sorenson counterpart of Sleepy Hollow. However, the actions of Gladius was important to the plot since it made Phyllis went into her next plan to gain the Stone. She then manipulated the Witnesses and started a war between them and the Order with the information coming from Gladius. Overall, Gladius is the catalyst towards the more conflicted second half of the entire Saga. Not only being responsible for the creation of Dark Arzonia, Gladius is also responsible for the destruction of a rebellion power against Moloch's Dark Empire. Above all, the action of Gladius of copying the Feast of Apollo successfully made Phyllis to estimate the destructive scale coming from Lord Helio's planning second Feast of Apollo. After knowing its effect from Gladius' experiment on a survived Helene, Phyllis manipulated the Witnesses into overthrowing Helio's evil plan and stand against Selina Strawberry who believed the second Feast of Apollo was for greater good, turning the entire plot into another level. It also prompted the desire deep inside Michael Langdon in fusing a Nether Crystal inside his body, and Michael later succeeded after merging with Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. ''Lore - Delusional Ranting (Narrated by Gladius) ''Nice to meet you, my visitor... It looks like something out of my fantasy invaded my little mind of this world, but don't worry. I'm actually surprised that this world will have another realistic being other than me, even though I sometimes doubt if I'm really real. By the way, you can see me as... a toaster? Ha, get it? *''(No you didn't get it)'' Now, have some bread I baked myself, and that's why you can see me as a walking toaster if you like. May I call you Mr. Guest? I don't care what name you might have, as I don't believe a name should be important as much as one's own existence. *''(Am I real enough for you my guest of honor)'' I need someone to talk to me as I'm feeling lonely in this little map of the world, and you fully erased my boredom. You really know what I'm thinking. You're now doing what I want. *''(Oh my where are my manners)'' Please allow me to introduce myself... with something the humans invented. Ah, name, a remarkable way to express identity, coming out of some nut job's hat. My name is '''Gladius Grapefruit'... but the name is just a title and nothing more. You can be named as Gladius. I can be Gladius. All of them can be Gladius. However, if your name is discarded and became nothing more than a trademark, who are you anyway?'' * (Who am I anyway) Speaking of name, the name is a part of term, in my opinion.The humanity is so intresting that they invented their name and relationships as some sort of game, as much as religion and science, even language. Everything is inside the human's head. The term of "friends", "foes" and even "other people" are just a part of language invented to seperate us from apes. "Papa"? "Mama"? Merely alias for those who gave us lives. You can be my friend, and you can be my foe. I can even call you my ancestor if it can satisfy your own petty ego. Nevertheless, without those alias or identities, who or what are you? *''(Where do I come from)'' Perhaps, there's nothing left in you and I without those terms. We might become freakish '''pariah' if we lose our identity... maybe including our nationalities. Ah... the nations... Regions, countries and flags, it never even existed on the planet when the dinosaur still roamed this world, and it was just added by a group of delusional who calls themselves as kings, queens, politicians or whatever. I can wear my own crown and do some hard work in order to become a king, and in fact, everyone can become a king. It's just an ambition out of their dream, but what if you don't want to be a king? The thoughts will never even existed...'' * (What defines realism) Oh, by the way, guy, did I mention dinosaurs? Speak of Dinosaurs, well, of course they don't even call themselves dinosaurs, and the species was named by humans who discovered their fossil millions years later. We are creative species, but it cannot deny the fact that possibly you and I are the only realistic being at least in this room, in the warm blood and flesh. However, maybe you're just thinking that you're realistic. You don't even belonged in this universe, that are oversaw by Gods... or a fictional Omniverse created by some guys who formed an organization called CIS Productions or... something else like that? Anyway, perhaps we're all fictional. We can be anything in anyone's fantasy. It's all based on others' perspective. * (Where should you go you ask) Before I answer the question... Oh, by the way, I'm starting to figure out that you... called this place... the '''Legends of Multi-Universe Wiki'... Do you know what it means? This is actually what I stands, and it has such a wonderful name? So impotent. But wait... Ha, this is where you stands as well. You managed to get into this world you call it as an Internet community. That means we're actually out of the same beings. If I'm realistic, and then, you're realistic as well. If I'm fictional, and so do you. You interfere my world and now I cannot break out this frigging computer screen to get you! What a farce it is! Since you're here, where should I go? Staying in a corner to cry that I'm fictional? Hey, I'm not crazy! Look at me!'' *'' (I'm looking at you)'' I'm getting irritated on you, my guest. I was too overexcited that I forgot one code. One can visit me only after I agree so, since he should do whatever I want him to do. Your presence actually shattered my perspective towards this world and all my life, even my own values. You throw me into a vale of shame. Yes, feel the chill on your spine. Blame your ancestor by naming coldness as coldness instead of heat. Blame the terms. That's what made you delusional, believing that you learned the true meaning of a thing. Terms are terms, invented by people to describe. They didn't exist. They strained us. * (Name is just a burden) Therefore, you don't need a name, and you'll become nothing, just like I said. Do not worry. You're in my fantasy. You'll do what I want. What I want is what will come. As for you, I can tell you the answer to your earlier question about where should you go. *''(Here's your answer)'' You're going straight into the Hell, unless you look into my eyes and admit that you're a pure fantasy. You don't belong here. I'm the only realistic being in this world, in this universe, and my fantasy don't need a threat like you. *''"..........................................."'' SO, YOU CHOOSE TO DIE HERE? VERY WELL. *''(YOU'RE JUST SO DEFIANT AND I MUST LET YOU PAY FOR YOUR ARROGANCE)'' REAL FALSE REAL FALSE REAL FALSE REAL FALSE REAL FALSE REAL FALSE REAL FALSE REAL FALSE REAL FALSE *'' (THERE'S ONLY ONE REALISTIC BEING AND THE UNIVERSE ISN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR TWO)'' REAL KILL THE FALSE REAL KILL THE FALSE REAL KILL THE FALSE REAL KILL THE FALSE REAL KILL THE FALSE REAL KILL THE FALSE......................... *''(ALL WORK NO PLAY MAKE JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK NO PLAY MAKE JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK NO PLAY MAKE JACK%#%$##%$%$#%&***&&*)'' *''(...........................................................)'' Ugh, my head? Am I dreaming? Did a guest visit him? And I killed him? No way! I must find him as soon as... possible! Hmm? Mr. Guest? Where are you? You're gone? *''(Perhaps he never even exist)'' Such a weird dream, as if I really kill someone else. Oh, I'm bored. No one visited me... Ha, allow me to have another fantasy for a new guest. *''(Wait what is the blood and this corpse)'' Just another imagination. My name is' Gladius Grapefruit', and I need this name. I'm living inside a real world and I don't know anything about the so-called CIS Productions or the so-called LOTM Wiki. I'm now in the highest authority in my own kingdom, the Magic Hollow, and pay visit if you want... '''or die trying to escape from here'.'' *''(My little kingdom)'' Heh-heh... Maybe, that meeting is just another fantasy I was having, which made me seemed realistic. So ridiculous. I'm the only realistic being in this existence after all. How can I ever discard my name to becoming nothing else? Gladius, Gladius, calm yourself. Do your work and clear your mind from all of those mess. *''(Yes nothing matters)'' Forget this disembowled corpse. It never is real. No one died. You're just talking to yourself, Gladius. ''Data * 'Name': Gladius Glamour Goldberg'' *''Nationality: American'' *''Gender: Male '' *''Classification: A+'' *''Age: 45'' *''Powers and Abilities: Memory alteration, mind control, Despair inducing, light magic, the Thantanos Machine, Nether Power, Lie Manipulation, Lie Detection, Lie Inducement, Mental Manipulation, Mind Palace Invasion'' *''Weaknesses: Arrogance'' *''Destructive Capacity: Planetary level+'' *''Range: Planetary X+'' *''Speed: Massively FTL+ (can be compared to a meteorite passing beside Earth in the speed of light)'' *''Durability: Planet Level +A, can survive all sorts of critical attack, as well as defending himself from the infection from Croatoan Virus using his Nether Crystal as his shield'' *''Strength: Class 10,000+ (full power under Nether Enhancement), can be increased greatly by the deaths and brutalization he causes, making him a lot more physicially powerful than even Maria Arzonia '' *''Stamina: Theoretically limitless and can fight for eternity, unless he was confused by enemies'' *''Standard Equipment: Staff, Nether Crystal (Mecurio)'' *''Intelligence: High Intellegence, good at manipulation and lying'' *''Summary: Lawful Evil Sorceror'' *''IQ: 3,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Memory Manipulations: Gladius is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of La Gloton cases. He does this by generating small golden threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a sun-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, it was revealed that those with stronger emotions and attachments to their loved ones are capable of resisting it, examples including Hestia Hawthorn, Helene Hawthorn and Albert Apple.'' ''Personality False Heroic Pretense Despite being merely a pawn of Phyllis, Gladius is not less manipulative or less cunning than his seemly mistress. If he has more actions and goes free in the end, he'll be Phyllis' spiritual successor. While taking the mission of recreating the first Feast of Apollo, Gladius made it up to eleven by causing rebel soldiers affected by it to turn into Zodiac Demons directly, instead of turning them into Shines or Mages. This is a proof of the own flexibility of Gladius and his non-conventional thinking. Phyllis was inspired by the actions of Gladius and later suggested Lord Helio to make the second Feast into a global scale and turn many people around the world into Zodiac Demons. Although, it was a strategy of pretense suggested by Gladius. Its true purpose is not to support the second Feast, but making Lord Helio a villain in many people's eyes (including Selina Strawberry who trusted Helio most), while Phyllis would get out of this because her so-called "advanced" information to make the Witnesses stop the second Feast. In truth, this was a sadistuic strategy provided by Gladius himself. It makes Gladius one the (if not, ''the) secondary antagonists in the overall Harvest Saga. Gladius is also extremely cruel. He manipulated the King of Hollow / Daniel Reynolds to create a machine and drain magic from every magical rebels and magical citizens in Sleepy Hollow, while plotting an incrimination against Ichabod, Abbie and Helene for the horror and mayhem caused by its effect. In fact, Gladius wanted to use the machine to turn everyone in the rebels into Zodiac Demons, trying to test the Stone of Wisdom in process. He demonstrates cruelty upon his so-called mayor and cares nothing but his own plan coming into fruition. Gladius is also a lying and deceitful liar with the enhance of his Nether Crystal, being able to deceive the mayor and his minions to be a nice and helpful man. He also fooled the citizens to believe the rebels are evil by manipulating Dark Arzonia (parallel Phyllis) to slaughter citizens and kill the rebels, before he used the mayor to fool everyone under the Empire to blame the Witnesses on this chaos and mayhem.] Overall, Gladius is an amalgram of the mainstream Lord Helio and the mainstream Phyllis Peach. His actions mirrors both of their villainy, though his intentions are much less noble than Helio, while his ambitions are much less hidden than Phyllis. ''Vainglory and Solipsism Amongst all of the villains from the overall Order of Flourish, Gladius represents the sin of Vanity, also known as '''Vainglory'. Once being a sin of Christianity amonst the deadly sins but later arguably merged with Pride, Vanity is the excessive belief in one's own abilities or attractiveness to others. Prior to the 14th century it did not have such narcissistic undertones, and merely meant futility. The related term vainglory is now often seen as an archaic synonym for vanity, but originally meant boasting in vain, i.e. unjustified boasting; although glory is now seen as having an exclusively positive meaning, the Latin term gloria (from which it derives) roughly means boasting, and was often used as a negative criticism. Philosophically speaking, vanity may refer to a broader sense of egoism and pride. Friedrich Nietzsche wrote that "vanity is the fear of appearing original: it is thus a lack of pride, but not necessarily a lack of originality." One of Mason Cooley's aphorisms is "Vanity well fed is benevolent. Vanity hungry is spiteful." Gladius' vanity is similar to Lord Helio's pride, just like many other similarities shared with Helio in personaliy. In spite of this, Gladius' vanity is much more severe to Helio that it even up to the grade of solipsism, while Helio is prone to idealism rather than solipsism. Solipsism (/ˈsɒlɪpsɪzəm/; from Latin solus, meaning 'alone', and ipse, meaning 'self') is the philosophical idea that only one's own mind is sure to exist. As an epistemological position, solipsism holds that knowledge of anything outside one's own mind is unsure; the external world and other minds cannot be known and might not exist outside the mind. As a metaphysical position, solipsism goes further to the conclusion that the world and other minds do not exist. Gladius' belief is full of messiah complex, God complex and metaphysical solipsism, nothing more. He believes that he is the only realistic thing in the world, even the center of the universe, while the towns people and people around him are all his fantasies. He can erase them whenever he want to, believing that his own superiorty made other "worms, fools, cowards and sheep" he ruled to be absolutely obedient. He even called himself a teacher rather than a villain, trying to convince people that villains never acually exists in the town of Magic Hollow, as they were living in a prosper life inside their little "utopia" without being interfered by those false fantasies around. He even spreaded his solipsism to the town and convinced them to join him since they're all fatansized and fictional to him, the only "true being". However, upon meeting the Witnesses, who never do things according to his own concept and plans, Gladius started to get frightened as he believed that the Witnesses are realistic as well. He cannot let his status as the only "realistic being" being compromised. From the beginning, he took Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills very seriously. He thought the Witnesses can even influence other Order of Flourish members to assist them. Showing fear to the Witnesses, who he believed to have same ability with him (like "controlling fantasies", as he believed in his own delusions) chose to lure the entire Team Witness into his realm before attacking them without another choice. It seemed that Gladius Grapefruit is a Card-Carrying Villain who only cares about himself, but not quite. He believes his own existence, every piece of them, exists for the stablization of the universe as he believed all of the things in existence can survive due to his mind still clear. He also believed that the entire universe exists only because he is still alive, and thus his existence is the root of Magic Hallow and even the whole existence to remain stablized, making him another Knight Templar of the Order that is Lawful Evil. No wonder why Maria Arzonia insulted him via calling him a "frog beneath the well", for being someone so egocentric that they don't care about what was going on around the world, believing it was just his fantasy or illusions while hiding inside his small place. ''Gladius' Mental Illness Psychopathy Metaphysical Solipsism Metaphysical solipsism is the variety of idealism which asserts that nothing exists externally to this one mind, and since this mind is the whole of reality then the "external world" was never anything more than an idea. It can also be expressed by the assertion "there is nothing external to these present experiences", in other words, no reality exists beyond whatever is presently being sensed. The aforementioned definition of solipsism entails the non-existence of anything presently unperceived including the external world, causation, other minds (including God's mind or a subconscious mind), the past or future, and a subject of experience. Despite their ontological non-existence, these entities may nonetheless be said to "exist" as useful descriptions of the various experiences and thoughts that constitute 'this' mind. The solipsistic self is described by Wittgenstein in the Tractatus: "The self of solipsism shrinks to a point without extension and there remains the reality coordinated with it" (TLP 5.64). Sociopathy Complete Monster Proposal ''Being the main antagonist of ''Helene Hawthorn Arc, this man known as Gladius Grapefruit is the Planet Sorenson version of Lord Helio and became the Light Lord on Sorensen Planet after the United Kingdom of America arise. Formerly a citizen on Prime Earth's Sleepy Hollow, Gladius was one of the many formerly normal people who were turned into Shines by the Feast of Apollo, but Gladius chose to use his new potential power to embrace the dark side of magic and turned himself an agent of Moloch, serving him for years. Unlike the original Lord Helio, Gladius lacks of empathy and love, having such an insanity that even appealed the mainstream Phyllis Peach and prompting her to make him her apprentice. Gladius is not only insane but also sadistic to the core. Under the teleportation of Phyllis, Gladius becomes a spy who went staying for years on a Parallel Earth later known as Planet Sorensen, where all the parallel counterparts of different Prime Earth events happened in one era (late 18th century). Unlike Prime Earth, this parallel earth later known as Planet Sorensen have its important people in one era of war, like George Washington and Eckidina KnightWalker together on the parallel Earth. Being the parallel version of Helio, Gladius is one who lead the parallel Order of Flourish while acting on behalf of the United Kingdom of America after Moloch's arrival on this planet. Under the malevolent order of Moloch, Gladius killed many people around George Washington and made Moloch to take over the body of the dead Washington as a vessel, thus starting the reign of King Washington. Under the mainstream Phyllis' order, Gladius allowed the parallel Maria Arzonia (who lived in the Revolutionary War Era instead of a futuristic world on Planet Sorenson) being consumed by the parallel counterpart of Phyllis, forming the aforementioned Dark Arzonia before letting her to kill her colleagues and sending her to Prime Earth, thus starting the events that fasten the pace of Harvest Saga. With Moloch's help, Gladius take over Sleepy Hollow and ruled it as its dictator, demanding the town's respect towards Moloch/King Washington. Not only he fused himself with the crystal of Nether Mecurio the Demon Prince (one of the Twelve Nethers, representing lies) in order to gain absolute control and false facade on his citizen, but also he orchestrated the Feast of Apollo on purpose in order to turn everyone into Shines, before making them fell despaired and creating an army of Zodiac Demons in process. Gladius takes control on FBI Agent Daniel Reynolds, a false magician who cannot use magic, and made him the mayor of Sleepy Hollow, but in fact he was controlling Reynolds and urged him to use a machine to gain power. However, it was just a lie. When the machine was activated using the Stone of Wisdom inside Helene Hawthorn, the whole town would be affected by the Feast of Apollo, turning everyone into Zodiac Demons. Gladius even tried to kill Reynolds after the puppet had been useless to him, committing an act that even made his partner Crow Faux disgusted. Despite only appeared in one arc and had no direct relations to Prime Earth's Order of Flourish, Gladius is responsible for many evil events happened in Prime Earth's Sleepy Hollow especially those connected to Dark Arzonia.'' ''History Early Life Dark Arzonia's Creation Humiliation From Hestia Ten Years Later Kidnapping Death by Irony Nevertheless, Gladius' massive ego and solipism managed to become his own downfall when he fell for others' lies ironically. In the end, thanks to Albert Apple, who managed to snap out of Dark Arzonia's control but pretended to serve Gladius continuously, the whole transformation was interferred successfully. Baccarat returned back to his human form and gained his Rookie Mage mantle. Under the White Wizard's instructions, Calvin revived a dying Bacarrat with Infinity Ring and awakened his Mage Power, making Bacarrat gone into a berserk state and tried to kill Gladius. However, Crow Faux interfered the battle with his power of Nether Gleoton and attempted to remove the newly formed Magic Power with his Nether Crystal, but Helene managed to trick Crow into removing Mecurio's crystal from Gladius, restoring Gladius back to his original form. Calvin then attempted to use the Infinity Dragon to kill Gladius, but he just beated it down in favor of Helene deliver her final blow, fatally wounded him for good. Crow was enraged and tried to take back Mecurio's Crystal, but he was summoned by the Wiseman and was forced to retreat, leaving Gladius dying on the ground, begging for Dark Arzonia not to leave him. However, even knowing that Gladius was the person who grant her the form of Maria Arzonia, Dark Arzonia still believed that Gladius was like a dried lemon peel that had no use at all. Therefore, Dark Arzonia summoned a portal to leave Gladius' palace and viewed the Magic Hollow getting corrupted with their false hope was shattered. Lying on the ground, Gladius struggled to survive, mubling that it would be a horrible consequence when he died, as he still believed he was the only realistic being. Taking the Stone of Wisdom back after delivering the final blow, Helene then paced towards Gladius with disgust, saying that he and his so-called reality had lost. She also claimed that he would pay for his crimes with his death, and all of the victims of La Gloton would be avenged. She then said that Gladius would die in vain and everything else would still exist even without him. Much to Helene's surprise, however, Gladius then chuckled and mocked Helene's efforts to seek out her mother's killer. Before his demise, he threatened Helene that she would choke on the dark truth when it was revealed, and then he was reduced into ashes. Helene was confused and left standing at the place. However, Albert immediately snapped her out of it and made her to open a portal with the Stone of Wisdom, allowing Helene to open the portal to escape from the tainted Magic Hallow, before blocking the corrupting influence of Twelve Nethers away from the Prime Earth. Afterwards, Katrina Crane stored Mecurio Crystal deep inside the Archives, sealing Mecurio inside. According to Katrina, Mecurio would stay there as long as no one was going to use it, since Mecurio was yet to develop intellegence of its own. However, Helene was haunted by Gladius' final words, even though Abbie tried to convince her that it might be just another lie. The loss of his Nether power made Gladius less charismatic, shown when almost no one was convinced when he uttered that the real killer was someone else. Matt Butcher compared Gladius as the child who cried wolf, as he lied so much that even if he was saying the truth before he died, nobody would treat it as a truth. As a result of this, almost none of the Team Witness (except Helene) cared or believed that Gladius' final words were true, since they believed he was lying once again. 'Nevertheless, this proved to be the first and only truth Gladius had ever spoken to the Team Witness. Abilities Nether Crystal - Golden Gladiator *Name:' Mecurio'' *''Zodiac: Scorpio'' *''Alias: The Golden Magician, the Gladiator, the Golden Soceror, the Golden Gladitator, the Golden Wizard, the Nether of Lies'' Nether Mecurio the Golden Gladiator, also known as Nether Mecurio the Demon Prince, is one of the Twelve Nethers and represents Scorpio. Like Sorensen who reprensents chaos, and Kaysie who represents fear, Mecurio represents a negative trait as well. In his case, that trait is lying. Unlike Sorensen or Kaysie who went into actions after him, Mecurio doesn't have any sentinal thinking or emotion of his own, at least before Zodiac Arc, due to being less exposed into human society. Therefore, he learned less positive human emotions than these two said "siblings" of his. Therefore, Mecurio neither got soften by human emotions (like Kaysie did) or used humanity and its emotions as his tool (like Sorensen did). For most of his appearance, Mecurio only acts as the Nether Crystal of Gladius and used as his tool to fuel the Stone of Wisdom in order to spread despair all over the Planet Sorensen. It was revealed by Nether Sorensen that Mecurio can infuse his host with some charisma in order to make their lies more realistic to others. Gladius actually exploited such an ability to make Magic Hallow believe he was a righteous man, and he also successfully goaded the Order's magician soldiers to capture Ichabod Crane and his friends when they arrived in the Magic Hallow, so that he could get rid of those threats to him. For all his lack of personality and lines, Mecurio is very powerful and persuasive, and this ability is shown upon his hosts. His abilities, which enhanced Gladius' lies to make it truthful, proved to be a vastly effective mechination to capture Helene Hawthorn as soon as Gladius falsefully convinced her that he was La Gloton. After he proclaimed such, even Ichabod began to believe Gladius was the same killer who stirred Sleepy Hollow ten years prior to Harvest Saga and killed Hestia Hawthorn, Helene's beloved mother. It made Helene ran into a smacking rage and tried to kill Gladius for revenge, while Calvin, Abbie and Ichabod resolved to fight against Gladius in order to end his crime and avenge the Order of Flourish's ordeal. Nevertheless, none of them had realized that it was merely a ruse to hide the real killer, and Helene was captured to make Baccarat Blueberry fall into sheer despair, almost turning into a Zodiac Demon due to such a caustic trauma. Mecurio is a play on the name Mercury, which not only the chemical name for quicksilver but also is the Roman name of Greek God Hermes, a mischievous messenger of God that is infamous for tricks and lies. ''Gallery Gladius Grapefruit Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Sougin.no.Fragments).full.2309026.jpg Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Sougin.no.Fragments).full.2288741.png Fate.Grand.Order.full.2303138.jpg|Gladius & Dark Arzonia Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Aoi.Gin.no.Fragments).full.2018999.jpg Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Aoi.Gin.no.Fragments).full.2106178.jpg Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Aoi.Gin.no.Fragments).full.2211075.png Rider.(Fate.Prototype-.Aoi.Gin.no.Fragments).full.2183732.png Nether Host 69440528_p7_master1200.jpg Yellow.Diamond.full.2270931.jpg 69561141 p1 master1200.jpg 68063789 p0 master1200.jpg 68681590 p0 master1200.jpg Quotes *"Give up, Helene. The Stone of Wisdom is demanded to be set free from your body. Your mother is never inside it. That is just some sort of absurd superstition. Now, with this stone, I can achieve a plan to crush those resistance against Lord Moloch! Our Empire never falls!"'' *''"I don't need you to trust me. But you will respect me. I'm not some cockroach that you can step on with a boot. Je suis le soleil. La lune. (French: I am the Sun. The Moon.)"'' *''"Do you know what love is? A chemical. Electrons in your brain sending signals. Are you familiar with Ophiocordyceps unilateralis? It's a fungus that infects ants. It's amazing, really. The spores take over their central nervous systems and force them to climb to a high point, and then the fungus begins to grow up, bursting from the tops of their heads like a branch. And it kills them, of course. All so it can spray new spores over the jungle, infecting more ants. When people say love, that's what I think of."'' *''"Oh, you want to know so badly, eh? You think knowing will heal you? Fill some... crater in your soul? Well, here's your answer: Your mother didn't love you. But here, let me heal you!"'' *''"Well, you see, it's a gift. It's your parting gift, in that it'll part you; part of you here, part of you there, and part of you way over there staining the wall!"'' *''"Very well, so nearly no one in this town - except those who has direct interactions with Howe - shall remember that Zombie Army. Time to take my leave."'' *''"For now, this is the only work I can do for you, Phyllis, to make these stupid people away from helping to expose La Gloton case, or testifying against those undead soldiers. They'll believe that those... were nothing... but a nightmare. A forgettable nightmare. Nothing more."'' *''"So if you ever feel like dying for the sake of the universe, call me. I'll be waiting."'' *''"In that case, do you feel bad when a group of cattle is killed? Those who are destined to become food for humans are able to breed in an environment are safe from competition, don't you have the perfect symbiotic relationship with one another?"'' *''"Your truth is all delusions. Your hope is the real despair. Your justice is the real thorn in this world's shoes."'' *''"That pair of unyielding eyes... Helene, I can sense every segment from the determination in your eyes... It's the eyes just like her, just like your mother when she tries to defy my control, and when she tries to push down my will upon her... Do you know what happened? At that moment, she gave me a struck of one realistic emotion, one that both you and I can feel it good... Humiliation."'' *''"I was master here before you came, and master here I'll be anew. I'll drive you out with fiery brooms. I'll drive you mad with death and gloom."'' *''"If you don't leave, you'll join us, because you'll too be dead."'' *''"The hatred of a single human has caught up the world in despair. It's grand, fateful, and truly beautiful. When you woke up and opened your eye, you will see the world filled with Zodiac Demons like walkding dead on the ground, taking over the mind of Shines and consumed his soul. King Moloch would be pleased, and we will crush the resistance against our mighty United Kingdom of America once and for all. Nothing shall knock down our star spangled crown! The world would be strong again with the arrival of the new Light Lord, and Dark Arzonia shall cleanse the scums on your planet! Now, Mr. Crane, you must have a good trip in Planet Sorensen, but never expect to get out of our kingdom ever again."'' ''Trivia *In ''Harvest Saga, Gladius is the only antagonist from the Order of Flourish who is a Nether Host. *In an early version, the creator of Dark Arzonia is the mysterious Elder of Plainess, one of the Eight Elders from the Dark Heaven whom Moloch was deeply keeping in touch with them. However, this was later scrapped and Gladius (under the order of the original Phyllis) was created to introduce Planet Sorensen and serves as the Chekov's Gun to the second Feast of Apollo. It was an attempt to make the story less complicated. **Because of this, the introduction of the Dark Heaven would not begin until LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Rose & Lolth Saga. *While the White Wizard's motif is an European magician, the Golden Gladiator is based on Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh with gold, white and dark blue color motif. *The Golden Gladiator is one of the very few light sorcerers to actively kill civilians on-screen for his own agenda alongside his true superior, Phyllis Peach. *Gladiator/Mercurio is the first Order of Flourish agent confirmed to also be a vessel of one of the Twelve Zodiac Nethers. In contrast, Lord Helio, particularly in his Wiseman persona, while possessing the Zodiac Demon-like form, lacks the Zodiac's crest and is a man-made Zodiac Demon. *Gladius' role was an amalgram to both Lord Helio and Selina Strawberry. He is not only the leader of the parallel Sleepy Hollow but also the parallel Order of Flourish, also controlling the seemly mayor who had no magician ability at all. *In many ways, Gladiator/Mecurio/Gladius is an opposite (albeit still villainous) counterpart to the White Wizard/Wiseman/Lord Helio. **Gladiator is a vessel of a Zodiac Nether, where as Helio/Carmichael created and implanted an artificial high-class Zodiac Demon within himself to gain immortality. **Gladiator's costume is predominantly golden, whereas Wiseman's costume is predominately white. **Both of them caused a mass despair, with Gladius' goal being merely creating more Zodiac Demons while the Wiseman wanted to revive his daughter. **Also notable, is that the use of the Feast to do said tasks had different ranges, the range of Gladius' was limited to Sleepy Hollow, while Helio's second Feast was global. **Both use Mages of Flourish as subordinates. *In the old script, Gladius was the only one of the Traitors of the Order in LOTM: WoSH storyline who does not die in an ironic or karmic manner. However, the new script made his death more ironic only by his death. **'Gladius Grapefruit:' He was killed by "other people" is enough ironic for him. He was killed combined force of Ichabod (using the Infinity Ring), Calvin Cranberry (using the Fusion Dragon Power) and Helene in a fight while trying to proclaim themselves as unrealistic. In his last moment, he struggled desperately and still believed he was the only being in the universe that is realistic, and thus would die if they killed him. In the end, he was killed by "others" whom he deemed as weak and unrealistic, and the universe didn't die with him. **'Walter Watermelon:' He was nearly killed by his own death trap set to kill escaped patients, right after he was beaten by those patients he humiliated and tortured. He was later driven to a catatonic state by Phyllis, who is the real La Gloton, due to her retaliation for him to exploit her name. **'Blaze Banana', a misogynist, was defeated by Katrina and Cordelia, both female witches, and later killed by a woman (Phyllis) whom he scorned. **'Pedro Pineapple', who was showing lust towards Selina and trying to hide the secrets of Croatoan Virus experiment, was killed by Selina after Pedro himself turned into a Croatoan Monster. During the entire conspiracy, Pedro thought he was in control of everything but eventually being deposed by the real masterminds (Michael Langdon & Phyllis Peach). **'Orlando Orange:' He was killed by the Croatoan Zombies caused by his magical plague experiment and virus producing, not long after being abandoned by his staff members who were all fed up with his oppression. **'Lillian Lime:' She was back-stabbed by Dark Arzonia, whom she believed was a friend and willingly to give herself into her possession. **'Lord Helio:' Helio was completely hoist by his own petard. His plans come crashing down because he humiliated the wrong person (Pandora) in his second attempt to save Hestia, and was utterly defeated by people who were connected to his overall plans (Selina, Ichabod, Calvin and Phyllis), when Zoe/Hestia (the one he attempted to save in an extreme way) helped Ichabod after being disgusted by Helio's tendency. Helio was killed by the same weapon he used to pin Phyllis, who was revealed to be the one who murdered the original Hestia and many more people, to a tree with... by the very same woman no less. **'Phyllis Peach:' She attempted to gain the Stone of Wisdom and the Dawn's Early Light for herself and tried to become a human after making the world into living hell with those two artifacts, but she was destroyed by the combined forces of both of them. She eventually transformed back into a powerless human before her death. **'Leonard Lemon:' He had his plan foiled by his own fanatic followers, who snapped out of his villainous brainwashing, and they beat him up in an rampage, allowing Calvin, Selina and Ichabod to finish him off with the poison he used in order to depose his followers. The ironic thing is, Leonard tried to be a dictator who rules above them all, but eventually overthrown by the power of masses he once attempted to fool. ''Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Kang Sheng Kang Sheng (Chinese: 康生; pinyin: Kāng Shēng; c. 1898 – December 16, 1975) was a Communist Party of China (CPC) official best known for having overseen the work of the CPC's internal security and intelligence apparatus during the early 1940s and again at the height of the Cultural Revolution in the late 1960s and early 1970s. A member of the CPC from the early 1920s, he spent time in Moscow during the early 1930s, where he learned the methods of the NKVD and became a supporter of Wang Ming for leadership of the CPC. After returning to China in the late 1930s, Kang Sheng switched his allegiance to Mao Zedong and became a close associate of Mao during the Anti-Japanese War, the Chinese Civil War and after. He remained at or near the pinnacle of power in the People's Republic of China from its establishment in 1949 until his death in 1975. After the death of Mao and the subsequent arrest of the Gang of Four, Kang Sheng was accused of sharing responsibility with the Gang for the excesses of the Cultural Revolution and in 1980 he was expelled posthumously from the CPC. Zhang Guotao Zhang Guotao (November 26, 1897 – December 3, 1979) was a founding member and important leader of the Chinese Communist Party (CCP) and bitter rival to Mao Zedong. During the 1920s he studied in the Soviet Union and became a key contact with the Comintern and organized the CCP labor movement in the United Front with the Guomindang. In 1931, after the Party had been driven from the cities, he established the E-Yu-Wan Soviet. When his armies were driven from the region, he joined the Long March but lost a contentious struggle for party leadership to Mao Zedong. Zhang's armies then took a different route from Mao's and were badly beaten by local forces in Gansu. When his depleted forces finally arrived to join Mao in Yan'an, Zhang continued his losing challenge to Mao, and left the party in 1938. Zhang eventually retired to Toronto, Canada, and became a Christian shortly before his death in 1979. His memoirs provide valuable and vivid information on his life and party history. Napoleon III Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte (born Charles-Louis Napoléon Bonaparte; 20 April 1808 – 9 January 1873) was the nephew and heir of Napoleon I. He was the first Head of State of France to hold the title of President, the first elected by a direct popular vote, and the youngest until the election of Emmanuel Macron in 2017. Barred by the Constitution and Parliament from running for a second term, he organized a coup d'état in 1851 and then took the throne as Napoleon III on 2 December 1852, the forty-eighth anniversary of his uncle's coronation. He remains the longest-serving French head of state since the French Revolution. His downfall was brought about by the Franco-Prussian war in which France was quickly and decisively defeated by the North German Confederation, led by Prussia. During the first years of the Empire, Napoleon's government imposed censorship and harsh repressive measures against his opponents. Some six thousand were imprisoned or sent to penal colonies until 1859. Thousands more went into voluntary exile abroad, including Victor Hugo. From 1862 onwards, he relaxed government censorship, and his regime came to be known as the "Liberal Empire". Many of his opponents returned to France and became members of the National Assembly. Napoleon III commissioned the grand reconstruction of Paris, carried out by his prefect of the Seine, Baron Haussmann. He launched similar public works projects in Marseille, Lyon, and other French cities. Napoleon III modernized the French banking system, greatly expanded and consolidated the French railway system, and made the French merchant marine the second largest in the world. He promoted the building of the Suez Canal and established modern agriculture, which ended famines in France and made France an agricultural exporter. Napoleon III negotiated the 1860 Cobden–Chevalier free trade agreement with Britain and similar agreements with France's other European trading partners. Social reforms included giving French workers the right to strike and the right to organize. Women's education greatly expanded, as did the list of required subjects in public schools. In foreign policy, Napoleon III aimed to reassert French influence in Europe and around the world. He was a supporter of popular sovereignty and of nationalism. In Europe, he allied with Britain and defeated Russia in the Crimean War (1853–56). His regime assisted Italian unification and, in doing so, annexed Savoy and the County of Nice to France; at the same time, his forces defended the Papal States against annexation by Italy. Napoleon doubled the area of the French overseas empire in Asia, the Pacific, and Africa. On the other hand, his army's intervention in Mexico which aimed to create a Second Mexican Empire under French protection ended in failure. From 1866, Napoleon had to face the mounting power of Prussia, as Chancellor Otto von Bismarck sought German unification under Prussian leadership. In July 1870, Napoleon entered the Franco-Prussian War without allies and with inferior military forces. The French army was rapidly defeated and Napoleon III was captured at the Battle of Sedan. The Third Republic was proclaimed in Paris, and Napoleon went into exile in England, where he died in 1873. Herman Fegelein Hans Otto Georg Hermann Fegelein (30 October 1906 – 28 April 1945) was a high-ranking commander in the Waffen-SS of Nazi Germany. He was a member of Adolf Hitler's entourage and brother-in-law to Eva Braun through his marriage to her sister Gretl. Fegelein joined a cavalry regiment of the Reichswehr in 1925 and transferred to the SS on 10 April 1933. He became a leader of an SS equestrian group, and was in charge of preparation for the equestrian events of the Berlin Olympic Games in 1936. He tried out for the Olympic equestrian team himself but was eliminated in the qualifying rounds. In September 1939, after the Invasion of Poland, Fegelein commanded the SS Totenkopf Reiterstandarte (Death's-Head Horse Regiment). They were garrisoned in Warsaw until December. In May and June 1940, he participated in the Battle of Belgium and France as a member of the SS-Verfügungstruppe (later renamed the Waffen-SS). For his service in these campaigns he was awarded the Iron Cross 2nd Class on 15 December 1940. Units under his command on the Eastern Front in 1941 were responsible for the deaths of over 17,000 civilians during the Pripyat swamps punitive operation in the Byelorussian SSR. As commander of the 8th SS Cavalry Division Florian Geyer in 1943, he was involved in operations against partisans as well as defensive operations against the Red Army, for which he was awarded the Close Combat Clasp in bronze. After being seriously wounded in September 1943, Fegelein was reassigned by Heinrich Himmler to Hitler's headquarters staff as his liaison officer and representative of the SS. Fegelein was present at the failed attempt on Hitler's life on 20 July 1944. He was on duty at Hitler's Führerbunker in Berlin in the closing months of the war, and was shot for desertion on 28 April 1945, two days before Hitler's suicide. Fegelein was an opportunist who ingratiated himself with Himmler, who granted him the best assignments and rapid promotions. Historians William L. Shirer and Ian Kershaw characterise him as cynical and disreputable. Albert Speer called him "one of the most disgusting people in Hitler's circle". Eustace IV, Count of Boulogne Eustace IV (c. 1127–1135 – 17 August 1153), Count of Boulogne, was the eldest son of King Stephen of England and Countess Matilda I of Boulogne. When his father seized the English throne on Henry I's death in 1135, he became heir apparent to the English throne. He was first mentioned in one of his parents' charters dated no later than August 1131.2 In 1137, he did homage for Normandy to Louis VII of France, whose sister, Constance, he subsequently married in 1140 (as a widow she remarried to Count Raymond V of Toulouse). Eustace was knighted in 1147, at which date he was probably from sixteen to eighteen years of age. In 1151 he joined Louis in an abortive raid upon Normandy, which had accepted the title of the Empress Matilda, and was now defended by her husband, Geoffrey of Anjou. At a council held in London on 6 April 1152, Stephen induced a small number of barons to pay homage to Eustace as their future king; but the Archbishop of Canterbury, Theobald of Bec, and the other bishops declined to perform the coronation ceremony on the grounds that the Roman curia had declared against the claim of Eustace. Eustace died suddenly the next year, in early August 1153, when he choked to death at a feast, helping to bring an end to the English civil war. Historians have debated whether Eustace actually choked or was poisoned. The death of Eustace was hailed with general satisfaction as opening the possibility of a peaceful settlement between Stephen and his rival, the young Henry of Anjou. According to William of Newburgh, King Stephen was "grieved beyond measure by the death of the son whom he hoped would succeed him; he pursued warlike preparations less vigorously, and listened more patiently than usual to the voices of those urging peace." Empress Dowgar Cixi Empress Dowager Cixi1 (Chinese: 慈禧太后; pinyin: Cíxǐ Tàihòu; Manchu: Tsysi taiheo; 29 November 1835 – 15 November 1908), of the Manchu Yehenara clan, was a Chinese empress dowager and regent who effectively controlled the Chinese government in the late Qing dynasty for 47 years from 1861 until her death in 1908. Selected as an imperial concubine of the Xianfeng Emperor in her adolescence, she gave birth to a son, Zaichun, in 1856. After the Xianfeng Emperor's death in 1861, the young boy became the Tongzhi Emperor, and she became the Empress Dowager. Cixi ousted a group of regents appointed by the late emperor and assumed regency, which she shared with Empress Dowager Ci'an. Cixi then consolidated control over the dynasty when she installed her nephew as the Guangxu Emperor at the death of the Tongzhi Emperor in 1875, contrary to the traditional rules of succession of the Qing dynasty that had ruled China since 1644. Although she refused to adopt Western models of government, she supported technological and military reforms and the Self-Strengthening Movement. Although she agreed with the principles of the Hundred Days' Reforms of 1898, Cixi rejected their sudden implementation, without bureaucratic support, as detrimental to dynastic power. She placed the Guangxu Emperor, who had tried to assassinate her, under virtual house arrest for supporting radical reformers. She may have feared that any perceived weakness in the Imperial Court would have been pounced upon by the Japanese. After the Boxer Uprising led to the invasion of Allied armies, Cixi initially supported the Boxer groups for supporting the dynasty and attacking the foreigners. The ensuing Allied defeat of the Chinese forces was a stunning humiliation. When Cixi returned to Beijing from Xi'an, where she had taken the emperor, she became friendly to foreigners in the capital and began to implement fiscal and institutional reforms that began to turn China into a constitutional monarchy. The death of both Cixi and the Guangxu Emperor in 1908 left the court in the hands of Manchu conservatives, a child on the throne, and a restless, rebellious public. Benedict Arnold Benedict Arnold (January 14, 1741 January 3, 1740 – June 14, 1801) was a general during the American Revolutionary War, who fought for the American Continental Army, and later famously defected to the British Army. While a general on the American side, he obtained command of the fortifications at West Point, New York (which after 1802 would become the site of the U.S. Military Academy), overlooking the cliffs at the Hudson River (upriver from British-occupied New York City), and planned to surrender them to British forces. This plan was exposed in September 1780. He was commissioned into the British Army as a brigadier general. Arnold was born in Connecticut and was a merchant operating ships on the Atlantic Ocean when the war broke out in 1775. He joined the growing army outside Boston and distinguished himself through acts of intelligence and bravery. His actions included the Capture of Fort Ticonderoga in 1775, defensive and delaying tactics at the Battle of Valcour Island on Lake Champlain in 1776 (allowing American forces time to prepare New York's defenses), the Battle of Ridgefield, Connecticut (after which he was promoted to major general), operations in relief of the Siege of Fort Stanwix, and key actions during the pivotal Battles of Saratoga in 1777, in which he suffered leg injuries that halted his combat career for several years. Despite Arnold's successes, he was passed over for promotion by the Continental Congress, while other officers claimed credit for some of his accomplishments. Adversaries in military and political circles brought charges of corruption or other malfeasance, but most often he was acquitted in formal inquiries. Congress investigated his accounts and concluded that he was indebted to Congress (he also had spent much of his own money on the war effort).vague Arnold was frustrated and bitter at this, as well as with the alliance with France and the failure of Congress to accept Britain's 1778 proposal to grant full self-governance in the colonies. He decided to change sides, and opened secret negotiations with the British. In July 1780, he was awarded command of West Point. His scheme was to surrender the fort to the British, but it was exposed when American forces captured British Major John André carrying papers which revealed the plot. Upon learning of André's capture, Arnold fled down the Hudson River to the British sloop-of-war Vulture, narrowly avoiding capture by the forces of George Washington, who had been alerted to the plot. Arnold received a commission as a brigadier general in the British Army, an annual pension of £360, and a lump sum of over £6,000. He led British forces on raids in Virginia and against New London and Groton, Connecticut before the war effectively ended with the American victory at Yorktown. In the winter of 1782, he moved to London with his second wife Margaret "Peggy" Shippen Arnold. He was well received by King George III and the Tories, but frowned upon by the Whigs. In 1787, he returned to the merchant business with his sons Richard and Henry in Saint John, New Brunswick. He returned to London to settle permanently in 1791, where he died ten years later. The name "Benedict Arnold" quickly became a byword in the United States for treason or betrayal because he betrayed his countrymen by leading the British army in battle against the men whom he once commanded. His earlier legacy is recalled in the ambiguous nature of some of the memorials that have been placed in his honor. Hernán Cortés Hernán Cortés de Monroy y Pizarro Altamirano, Marquis of the Valley of Oaxaca (Spanish pronunciation: korˈtes ðe monˈroj i piˈθaro; 1485 – December 2, 1547) was a Spanish Conquistador who led an expedition that caused the fall of the Aztec Empire and brought large portions of what is now mainland Mexico under the rule of the King of Castile in the early 16th century. Cortés was part of the generation of Spanish colonizers who began the first phase of the Spanish colonization of the Americas. Born in Medellín, Spain, to a family of lesser nobility, Cortés chose to pursue adventure and riches in the New World. He went to Hispaniola and later to Cuba, where he received an encomienda (the right to the labor of certain subjects). For a short time, he served as alcalde (magistrate) of the second Spanish town founded on the island. In 1519, he was elected captain of the third expedition to the mainland, an expedition which he partly funded. His enmity with the Governor of Cuba, Diego Velázquez de Cuéllar, resulted in the recall of the expedition at the last moment, an order which Cortés ignored. Arriving on the continent, Cortés executed a successful strategy of allying with some indigenous people against others. He also used a native woman, Doña Marina, as an interpreter. She later bore his first son. When the Governor of Cuba sent emissaries to arrest Cortés, he fought them and won, using the extra troops as reinforcements. Cortés wrote letters directly to the king asking to be acknowledged for his successes instead of being punished for mutiny. After he overthrew the Aztec Empire, Cortés was awarded the title of Marqués del Valle de Oaxaca, while the more prestigious title of Viceroy was given to a high-ranking nobleman, Antonio de Mendoza. In 1541 Cortés returned to Spain, where he died six years later of natural causes but embittered. Because of the controversial undertakings of Cortés and the scarcity of reliable sources of information about him, it is difficult to describe his personality or motivations. Early lionizing of the conquistadors did not encourage deep examination of Cortés. Later reconsideration of the conquistadors in the context of modern anti-colonial sentiment has done little to enlarge understanding of Cortés. As a result of these historical trends, descriptions of Cortés tend to be simplistic, and either damning or idealizing. Zhao Gao Zhao Gao (died 207 BC) was an official of the Qin dynasty of China. Allegedly a eunuch, he served as a close aide to all three emperors of the Qin dynasty – Qin Shi Huang, Qin Er Shi and Ziying – and was regarded as having played an instrumental role in the downfall of the dynasty. Zhao Gao started his career under Qin Shi Huang as Prefect of the Office for Imperial Carriages (中車府令), an official in charge of managing the palace horse-drawn carriages. During this period of time, he also served as an attendant to Huhai, Qin Shi Huang's youngest son, and tutored him in the laws of the Qin Empire. In 210 BC, after Qin Shi Huang died in Shaqiu (沙丘; south of present-day Dapingtai Village, Guangzong County, Hebei), Zhao Gao and Li Si, the Chancellor, secretly changed the emperor's final edict, which named Fusu, the crown prince, the heir to the throne. In the falsified edict, Fusu was ordered to commit suicide while Huhai was named the new emperor. After Huhai was enthroned as Qin Er Shi, he promoted Zhao Gao to Prefect of the Gentlemen of the Palace (郎中令), an official post whose duties included managing the daily activities in the imperial palace. Zhao Gao, who was highly trusted by Qin Er Shi, instigated the emperor to exterminate his own siblings to consolidate power, and used the opportunity to eliminate his political opponents such as Meng Tian and Meng Yi. He also framed Li Si for treason and had Li Si and his entire family executed, after which he replaced Li Si as Chancellor and monopolised state power. In 207 BC, when rebellions broke out in the lands east of Hangu Pass, Zhao Gao became worried that Qin Er Shi would blame him, so he launched a coup in Wangyi Palace (望夷宮; in Xianyang, near present-day Xi'an, Shaanxi) and assassinated the emperor. Following Qin Er Shi's death, Zhao Gao installed Ziying, Fusu's son, on the throne. Ziying sent Han Tan (韓談), a eunuch, to assassinate Zhao Gao. Neville Chamberlain Arthur Neville Chamberlain FRS (/ˈtʃeɪmbərlɪn/; 18 March 1869 – 9 November 1940) was a British statesman of the Conservative Party who served as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from May 1937 to May 1940. Chamberlain is best known for his foreign policy of appeasement, and in particular for his signing of the Munich Agreement in 1938, conceding the German-speaking Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia to Germany. However, when Adolf Hitler later invaded Poland, the UK declared war on Germany on 3 September 1939, and Chamberlain led Britain through the first eight months of World War II. After working in business and local government, and after a short spell as Director of National Service in 1916 and 1917, Chamberlain followed his father, Joseph Chamberlain, and older half-brother, Austen Chamberlain, in becoming a Member of Parliament in the 1918 general election at age 49. He declined a junior ministerial position, remaining a backbencher until 1922. He was rapidly promoted in 1923 to Minister of Health and then Chancellor of the Exchequer. After a short-lived Labour-led government, he returned as Minister of Health, introducing a range of reform measures from 1924 to 1929. He was appointed Chancellor of the Exchequer in the National Government in 1931. When Stanley Baldwin retired in May 1937, Chamberlain took his place as Prime Minister. His premiership was dominated by the question of policy towards an increasingly aggressive Germany, and his actions at Munich were widely popular among Britons at the time. When Hitler continued his aggression, Chamberlain pledged Britain to defend Poland's independence if the latter were attacked, an alliance that brought Britain into war when Germany attacked Poland in 1939. Chamberlain resigned the premiership on 10 May 1940 after the Allies were forced to retreat from Norway, as he believed that a government supported by all parties was essential, and the Labour and Liberal parties would not join a government headed by him. He was succeeded by Winston Churchill but remained very well-regarded in Parliament, especially among Conservatives. Before ill-health forced him to resign, he was an important member of Churchill's War Cabinet as Lord President of the Council, heading the Cabinet in the new premier's absence. Chamberlain died of cancer six months after leaving the premiership. Chamberlain's reputation remains controversial among historians, with the initial high regard for him being entirely eroded by books such as Guilty Men, published in July 1940, which blamed Chamberlain and his associates for the Munich accord and for allegedly failing to prepare the country for war. Most historians in the generation following Chamberlain's death held similar views, led by Churchill in The Gathering Storm. Some recent historians have taken a more favourable perspective of Chamberlain and his policies, citing government papers released under the Thirty Year Rule and arguing that going to war with Germany in 1938 would have been disastrous as the UK was not ready. Nevertheless, Chamberlain is still unfavourably ranked amongst British Prime Ministers. Yuan Shikai Yuan Shikai (Chinese: 袁世凱; pinyin: Yuán Shìkǎi; 16 September 1859 – 6 June 1916) was a Chinese emperor, general, statesman and warlord, famous for his influence during the late Qing dynasty, his role in the events leading up to the abdication of the last Qing Emperor, his autocratic rule as the first formal President of the Republic of China, and his short-lived attempt to restore monarchy in China, with himself as the Hongxian Emperor (Chinese: 洪憲皇帝). Historians in China have considered Yuan's rule mostly negatively. He introduced far-ranging modernizations in law and social areas, and trained and organized one of China's first modern armies. But the loyalty Yuan had fostered in the armed forces dissolved after his death, undermining the authority of the central government. Yuan financed his regime through large foreign loans, and is criticized for weakening Chinese morale and international prestige, and for allowing the Japanese to gain broad concessions over China. Jonathan Spence, however, notes in his influential survey that Yuan was "ambitious, both for his country and for himself", and that "even as he subverted the constitution, paradoxically he sought to build on late-Qing attempts at reforms and to develop institutions that would bring strong and stable government to China." To gain foreign confidence and end the hated system of extraterritoriality, Yuan strengthened the court system and invited foreign advisers to reform the penal system. After Yuan's death, there was an effort by Li Yuanhong to revive the Republic by recalling the legislators who had been ejected in 1913, but this effort was confused and ineffective in asserting central control. Li lacked any support from the military. There was a short-lived effort in 1917 to revive the Qing dynasty led by the loyalist general Zhang Xun, but his forces were defeated by rival warlords later that year. After the collapse of Zhang's movement, all pretense of strength from the central government collapsed, and China descended into a period of warlordism. Over the next several decades, the offices of both the president and Parliament became the tools of militarists, and the politicians in Peking became dependent on regional governors for their support and political survival. For this reason, Yuan is sometimes called "the Father of the Warlords". However, it is not accurate to attribute China's subsequent age of warlordism as a personal preference, since in his career as a military reformer he had attempted to forge a modern army based on the Japanese model. Throughout his lifetime, he demonstrated an understanding of staffing, military education, and regular transfers of officer personnel, combining these skills to create China's first modern military organisation. After his return to power in 1911, however, he seemed willing to sacrifice his legacy of military reform for imperial ambitions, and instead ruled by a combination of violence and bribery that destroyed the idealism of the early Republican movement. Zhou Fohai Zhou Fohai (Chinese: 周佛海; pinyin: Zhōu Fóhǎi; Wade–Giles: Chou Fo-hai; Hepburn: Shū Futsukai; May 29, 1897 – February 28, 1948), Chinese politician, and second in command of the Executive Yuan in Wang Jingwei's collaborationist Reformed Government of the Republic of China. Zhou was born in Hunan Province in the Empire of China, where his father was an official in the Qing Dynasty administration. After the Xinhai Revolution, he was sent to Japan for studies, attending the No. 7 Military Preparatory School (the predecessor of Kagoshima University), followed by Kyoto Imperial University. During his stay in Japan, he became attracted to Marxism, and on his return to China, became one of the founders of the Chinese Communist Party. He attended the First Congress in Shanghai in July 1921, but quit the Communist Party in 1924 to join the Kuomintang. He was assigned as a secretary to the Public Relations Department of the central government, but maintained strong ties with the party’s leftist clique, headed by Wang Jingwei and Liao Zhongkai. He strongly opposed Chiang Kai-shek’s Northern Expedition and Chiang Kai-shek’s conduct of the Second Sino-Japanese War. After Wang Jingwei broke ranks with the Kuomintang and established the collaborationist Reorganized National Government of the Republic of China, Zhou soon followed. Within the new government, Zhou became successively the Minister of Finance, Treasury, Foreign Affairs and had control over part of the army. He was also police minister, treasurer and mayor of Shanghai after Chen Gongbo. At the end of World War II, Zhou was captured and taken to Chongqing where he remained in custody for nearly a year. He was then sent to Nanjing in Jiangsu Province where he stood trial for treason due to his wartime roles. He was sentenced to death but this was commuted to life imprisonment by Chiang Kai-shek, after his wife had interceded for him. He suffered from heart and stomach problems while in prison and died on February 28, 1948, aged 50. Wang Jingwei Wang Jingwei (Wang Ching-wei; 4 May 1883 – 10 November 1944); born as Wang Zhaoming (Wang Chao-ming), but widely known by his pen name "Jingwei", was a Chinese politician. He was initially a member of the left wing of the Kuomintang (KMT), but later became increasingly anti-communist after his efforts to collaborate with the Chinese Communist Party (CCP) ended in political failure. His political orientation veered sharply to the right later in his career after he joined the Japanese. Wang was a close associate of Sun Yat-sen for the last twenty years of Sun's life. After Sun's death Wang engaged in a political struggle with Chiang Kai-shek for control over the Kuomintang, but lost. Wang remained inside the Kuomintang, but continued to have disagreements with Chiang until the outbreak of the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1937, after which he accepted an invitation from the Japanese Empire to form a Japanese-supported collaborationist government in Nanjing. Wang served as the head of state for this Japanese puppet government until he died, shortly before the end of World War II. Although he is still regarded as an important contributor in the Xinhai Revolution, his collaboration with the Imperial Japanese is a subject of academic debate, and the typical narratives often regard him as a traitor in the War of Resistance. Emperor Justinian II Justinian II (Greek: Ἰουστινιανός Β΄, Ioustinianos II, Latin: Flavius Iustinianus Augustus) (668 – 11 December 711), surnamed the Rhinotmetos or Rhinotmetus (ὁ Ῥινότμητος, "the slit-nosed"), was the last Eastern Roman Emperor of the Heraclian Dynasty, reigning from 685 to 695 and again from 705 to 711. Justinian II was an ambitious and passionate ruler who was keen to restore the Roman Empire to its former glories, but he responded poorly to any opposition to his will and lacked the finesse of his father, Constantine IV. Consequently, he generated enormous opposition to his reign, resulting in his deposition in 695 in a popular uprising, and he only returned to the throne in 705 with the help of a Bulgar and Slav army. His second reign was even more despotic than the first, and it too saw his eventual overthrow in 711, abandoned by his army who turned on him before killing him. Lu Bu Lü Bu (died February 199), courtesy name Fengxian, was a military general and warlord who lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty. Originally a subordinate of a minor warlord Ding Yuan, he betrayed and murdered Ding and defected to Dong Zhuo, the warlord who controlled the Han central government in the early 190s. In 192, he turned against Dong Zhuo and killed him after being instigated by Wang Yun and Shisun Rui, but was later defeated and driven away by Dong Zhuo's followers. From 192 to mid 195, Lü Bu wandered around central and northern China, consecutively seeking shelter under warlords such as Yuan Shu, Yuan Shao and Zhang Yang. In 194, he managed to take control of Yan Province from the warlord Cao Cao with help from defectors from Cao's side, but Cao took back his territories within two years. In 196, Lü Bu turned against Liu Bei, who had offered him refuge in Xu Province, and seized control of the province from his host. Although he had agreed to an alliance with Yuan Shu earlier, he severed ties with him after Yuan declared himself emperor – an act deemed treasonous against the Han emperor – and joined Cao Cao and others in attacking the pretender. However, in 198, he sided with Yuan Shu again and came under attack by the combined forces of Cao Cao and Liu Bei, resulting in his defeat at the Battle of Xiapi in 199. He was captured and executed on Cao Cao's order. Although Lü Bu is described in historical and fictional sources as an exceptionally mighty warrior, he was also notorious for his temperamental behaviour. He switched allegiances erratically and freely betrayed his allies, and was noted for his poor planning and management skills. He was always suspicious of others and could not control his subordinates. All these factors ultimately led to his downfall. In the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the details of his life are dramatised and some fictitious elements – including his romance with the fictional maiden Diaochan – are added to portray him as a nearly unchallenged warrior who was also a ruthless and impulsive brute bereft of morals. Tsai Ing-wen Tsai Ing-wen (Chinese: 蔡英文; pinyin: Cài Yīngwén; Pe̍h-ōe-jī: Chhoà Eng-bûn; born 31 August 1956) is a Taiwanese politician and the "President" of the "Republic of China", commonly known as Taiwan. Tsai is the second "president" from the Democratic Progressive Party (DPP), and the first woman elected to the office. She is also the first president to be of both Hakka and aboriginal descent (a quarter Paiwan from her grandmother), the first unmarried president, the first to have never held an elected executive post before presidency, and the first to be popularly elected without having previously served as the Mayor of Taipei (the capital city of Taiwan). She is the incumbent Chair of the Democratic Progressive Party (DPP), and was the party's presidential candidate in the 2012 and 2016 presidential elections. Tsai previously served as party chair from 2008 to 2012. The DPP's traditional position on the issue of cross-strait relations is that the "Republic of China", widely known as Taiwan, is already an independent state governing the territories of Kinmen, Matsu, Penghu Islands, and the island of Taiwan, thus rendering a formal declaration of independence unnecessary. While Tsai has never departed fundamentally from the party line, her personal approach to the issue is nuanced and evolving. During the 2012 presidential election cycle, Tsai said that she disagreed with the 1992 Consensus as the basis for negotiations between Taiwan and mainland China, that such a consensus only served to buttress the "One China Principle", and that "no such consensus exists" because the majority of the Taiwanese public does not necessarily agree with this consensus. She believed that broad consultations should be held at all levels of Taiwanese society to decide the basis on which to advance negotiations with Beijing, dubbed the "Taiwan consensus". During the 2016 election cycle, Tsai was notably more moderate, making "maintaining the status quo" the centerpiece of party policy. She vowed to work within the Republic of China governing framework in addition to preserving the progress made in cross-strait relations by previous governments, while preserving "freedom and democracy" for the residents of Taiwan. Tsai believes in the importance of economic and trade links with mainland China, but publicly spoke out against the Economic Cooperation Framework Agreement (ECFA), a preferential trade agreement that increased economic links between Taiwan and mainland China. She generally supports the diversification of Taiwan's economic partners. Fictional Inspirations Hades Izanami Hades Izanami is the goddess of death and one of the primary antagonists of the BlazBlue series alongside Yuuki Terumi and Relius Clover. She uses Saya's body as her vessel and the one who Hazama and Relius answer to. Her goal is to reduce everything to nothing. In Chrono Phantasma, she is the final boss of the story mode and using Take-Mikazuchi as her weapon while Izanami herself is an assist character. In Central Fiction, Izanami makes her debut as a playable character. Izanami is devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She is obsessed with making the world die and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. The Goddess remarks that she can "feel" the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Throughout the game, she constantly mocks Ragna with Saya's voice in an extremely playful manner. She is also shown to have little to no concern for her comrades, even to the point of offering Ragna Terumi's head in exchange for joining her side. However, she does view Relius in a kinder light; having frequent discussions with him about his motives, but the two share a certain dislike for Hazama and his (what they regard as) playful and enthusiastic attitude. In Central Fiction, Izanami is shown to be rather similar to Nu-13 when around Ragna, though nowhere near as deranged as she is. This especially true at the end of Ragna's Arcade Mode in Nightmare Memory. The only difference is that Nu likes Ragna, while Izanami dislikes him. However, Izanami shows signs of being frantic when Mu-12 successfully absorbs her due to Ragna's interference, which was a possibility she never expected due to her arrogant, dismissive, and contemptuous personality. Honest Honest, also known as Prime Minister Honest, the Prime Minister and the First Minister, is the primary antagonist of the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill!. He is the Prime Minister of the Empire and himself seized control over the Empire while the emperor is a child. He manipulates Emperor Makoto for his own ends, bringing suffering through his orders by manipulating his innocence. Honest secretly rules the Empire in the shadows, bringing misery, hunger and poverty throughout the land. Presenting himself as a father-figure to the Emperor, Honest secretly poisoned the previous emperor and his wife to manipulate their child to his end while having political rivals and other threats killed off. Honest's selfish outlook is depraved to the point that he mourned Syura's death for a few seconds before callously shrugging his son's demise and considering to sire a more competent son. When the Revolutionary Army begin their attack on the city, having killed off a majority of the court when they planned to hand him over to the revolutionists, Honest convinces the Emperor to activate the Shikoutazer. During the final battle, despite his obese appearance, Honest reveals he had trained his body to live a long and healthy life of hedonish. Honest also reveals the crown on his head to be an Imperial Arm known as the Erase Stone (イレイストーン Ireistōn) which can break another user's Imperial Arm before rendered inactive for a week. Honest uses the Erase Stone to destroy Leone's Imperial Arm before mortally wounding her and attempts to escape through an underground passage. But Leone corners the prime minister and drags him to the top of the palace before throwing him off to the revolutionaries, subjected to horrific torture before finally being executed. Kokichi Oma Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. His title is Ultimate Supreme Leader (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō” lit. Super High School Level Supreme Leader). He is the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists. Kokichi describes himself as an evil supreme leader, and often claims that this title is the reason behind many of his questionable actions as if he is expected to fulfill his role. He is an elusive and manipulative person who unabashedly tells lies and says whatever he's thinking. He is also strangely straightforward about his supposed evil nature, openly claiming to be a leader of a large secret society, admitting to being a liar, and saying he has done nothing but bad things. Among other things, his organization supposedly has covert agents in every country, control over all the mafias in the world, torture as a form of punishment, and Kokichi's defeated opponents apparently will get sent to Siberia. However, none of his claims have been confirmed, and the other students think he's either lying or delusional. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Kokichi is a trickster character in the truest sense of the word. He is very mischievous, and he enjoys pranks and teasing others, sometimes in quite mean-spirited ways. Because of his behavior, he is viewed as an antagonistic figure among the group, but this doesn't seem to stop him from being able to manipulate the class trials anyway. He is often portrayed smiling slyly and laughing mischievously, though he may look very harmless and innocent at first glance. He often behaves calmly and coolly in a way to torture the others, at times turning very ominous to the point of having very unsettling, downright demonic looking expressions. Sometimes, he can speak very sweetly, even flirty and act like he loves the other person very much, while during other moments he can speak in a very crude and nasty manner and use insults which vary from quite harmless to very mean-spirited. He can also try to use his looks to his advantage and sheds crocodile tears by crying loudly like a scared and threatened child, telling the others they're being really mean, but this is always overly dramatic and obviously fake. There are also moments when he appears scared, tearfully mentioning that he is afraid of the killing game and doesn't want to die, but it's unclear if he is being genuine or just trying to earn sympathy with his looks. There are also moments when he suddenly falls asleep and snores comically, angering the others. Margaret White Margaret White (née Brigham) is the main antagonist of Stephen King's novel ''Carrie, its film adaptations, and the Broadway musical. She is the opprobrious, vituperative, domineering, dangerous, abusive, insane (she shows possible signs of untreated schizophrenia and borderline personality disorder), and fanatically religious mother of Carrie White, who has the power of telekinesis. She thinks almost everything, especially things to do with the female body and sex, is sinful. Margaret has a serious mental problem that made her devote her life to being a Christian who believes everything is sinful, even sexual intercourse, including within marriage. Her disorder is most likely a form of undiagnosed and untreated Schizophrenia that worsened as she aged. And as a result of her untreated condition, Margaret lived a life of isolation and solitude. She had no friends or contact with any relitives, but was stable enough to hide her deepest problems from the outside world and keep a full-time job working on the speed ironer and folder down at the local Blue Ribbon Laundry in downtown Chamberlain. (In the movies she works a part-time job as a seamstress in a clothing store.) Margaret ultimately became extremely co-dependent on her daughter Carrie who was trapped within the unhealthy and sick world Margaret had created for them both. Though Margaret had love for her daughter, her illness warped her perspective on reality and prevented her from loving Carrie in a responsible, positive way. Margaret occasionally had wild fits and broke into loud rants and tantrums if she ever caught Carrie doing something that she considered a "sin", which was basically anything that didn't have to with the Bible. She was portrayed by Piper Laurie (in 1976), Patricia Clarkson (in 2002), who also portrayed Ava Paige, and Julianne Moore (in 2013), who also portrayed President Alma Coin in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Parts 1 & 2, Mother Malkin in The Seventh Son and will go on to portray Poppy Adams in Kingsman: The Golden Circle. ''Patrick Hockstetter Patrick Hockstetter was a bully part of Henry Bowers' gang and a minor antagonist in the novel IT and its 2017 film adaptation. Patrick was a sociopath, and by the time he had turned twelve in 1958, he had become a full-fledged psychopath. He had the peculiar illusion that he was the only 'real' being and that everybody else (in the universe) was merely fake. Patrick also had no sense of hurting and no real sense of being hurt. His teachers found him to be an apathetic student - and a rather disturbing one too (the children agreed with these assumptions, as Patrick had the creepy hobby that involved him killing flies with his green Schooltime ruler and putting them in his pencil case - he also often exhibited the dead flies to new students on the playground). The narrator states that if Patrick had been born ten years later, a child psychologist would have certainly realized the frightening depths behind Patrick's "slack and pallid moon face." Midway through the hot July summer of 1958, Patrick, Henry, Victor and Belch Huggins were playing down in the local junkyard. The four boys were lighting their own farts with Henry's lighter, enjoying watching the jet of fire shooting out of their bottoms. Not long after, Victor and Belch say that they can't stay any longer, saying that they had jobs to get to. Henry bitterly let them go, relieved when Patrick said that he could stay. Shortly after the others leave, the two remaining boys are bored with the lighter and Patrick says "Let me show you something." saying that it "feels good." Henry obliged and Patrick proceeds to give him a hand job, and even boldly offering Henry oral sex, to which Henry responding by punching Patrick in the face. Worried that Patrick might tell his friends about the incident, Henry blackmails Patrick, threatening to tell the police about his "secret fridge", the very fridge that, for months, Patrick had shoved animals he'd captured into so he was able to watch/hear them suffer. After Henry stormed out of the junkyard, Patrick played by himself with the lighter for a while before getting cold feet and headed off to dispose of the dead animals that he kept in his fridge, scared that Henry's bluff was real. He opened the fridge door only to be attacked by It in the form of flying leeches (leeches were his worst fear from when he was eight after having to have had his father pull leeches of a screaming Patrick after taking a swim in a lake). The parasites had drained him of the majority of his blood and eventually dragged away the unconscious Patrick. The boy awoke only to experience It had already begun feeding on him. In the film, Patrick's death was implied; his worst fear is zombies instead of leeches and he is trapped and attacked by Pennywise before the screen cuts away after venturing into Derry sewers in pursuit of victim Ben Hanscom. Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi), the Ultimate Cosplayer, is a character partaking in the killing game of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Initially disguised, she is eventually revealed to be the main antagonist of the title, serving as the ringleader of the killing game. Her talent is the Ultimate/Super High School Level Cosplayer (超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit. Super High School Level Cosplayer). As a cosplayer, Tsumugi is able to mimic the appearance, behavior, voice and characteristics of the person she is cosplaying as. However, she is unable to cosplay as anyone who is existent in reality. In Chapter 1, Tsumugi murdered Rantaro after discovering that he and Kaede planned to expose her as the Ringleader and Mastermind of the Killing Game. In response, Tsumugi framed Kaede as the murderer of Rantaro. At the near end of the game (Chapter 6), Tsumugi was rightfully revealed as the organizer of the event and is executed alongside Monokuma by Keebo. In the beginning of the game, Tsumugi is portrayed as a gentle and kind girl who is polite and friendly. This is all made up to be a facade, as she is almost similar to Junko Enoshima. Cruel and cunning, she shows no remorse over organizing the Killing Game and Rantaro's death. Crazy over the Danganronpa show, she went to full lengths to brainwash those who participated int he event. It is evident that she had become insane in the Chapter 6 trial after nobody had voted for the blackened in the trial. Throughout the trial, she cosplayed the characters in Trigger Happy Havoc: Danganronpa and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair as she explained the situartion. Channel Oberlin Chanel Oberlin is the protagonist villain of the FOX horror/comedy television series, Scream Queens. She is a mean, cruel, violent, diabolical, and cold-hearted girl who leads the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority with an iron fist. She is the commander of The Chanels, a group of mean girls who are her henchwomen and so named because she doesn't know their names and doesn't care to know what they are. Chanel is known for being the most popular, and meanest girl at Wallace University. She wears a lot of Chanel, because she is "the peacock of the group and has to really stand out", said the show’s costume designer Lou Eyrich. Chanel is very funny for being mean, ruthless, and fashionable. All her life, all she has wanted to do is be the president of KKT, have a great boyfriend, and rule the roost。 She was portrayed by Emma Roberts who also portrayed Jill Roberts in Scream 4 and Madison Montgomery in American Horror Story: Coven. Kamen Rider Socerer Drake (ドレイク Doreiku), a Phantom born from who would later become Prime Minister Orma (オーマ大臣 Ōma Daijin), is Kamen Rider Sorcerer (仮面ライダーソーサラー Kamen Raidā Sōsarā). He is a movie-exclusive character that first appeared in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, serving as the main antagonist of the story. He is referred to as the Golden Wizard (金の魔法使い Kin no Mahōtsukai), a distinguishment he shares with Kosuke Nitoh, aka Kamen Rider Beast. Sometime prior to the events of the film, the Drake Phantom was born during the ritual from the original Orma when he fell into despair. One night, the Golden Magician kidnapped Koyomi for one of his rituals. Haruto fails to stop him and sends them both to his newly created world. Hiding among the civilians, Orma decides to hide from the citizens that Emperor Maya can't use magic when Maya was young on the request of the previous Emperor. While a group of girls are dancing, the Golden Magician takes them away by using the Tornado Ring. Later, Prime Minister Orma and Maya are talking about having the citizens losing their mana. As Haruto and Kosuke have blown their cover, Orma as Sorcerer attacks them as Beast lets Wizard escape to tell the citizens about Maya's plan. Sorcerer overpowers Beast as he uses the Vanish Strike Ring to finish off Beast. After Maya activates the machine, Sorcerer appears and reveals to Haruto and Maya that the machine actually would make the citizens fall into despair instantly and also reveals his true form as the Phantom Drake. However, Haruto manages to gain hope and tell Maya that he will destroy Magic Land. Orma and Haruto transform, but Sorcerer easily overpowered Wizard. As Wizard changes into Infinity Style, Sorcerer uses the Final Strike Ring while Wizard uses Finish Strike Ring to finish each other. As their kicks collide, Wizard manages to overpower and finish off Sorcerer as Magic Land started to vanish. Orma is portrayed by Takanori Jinnai (陣内 孝則 Jinnai Takanori), who is famously known as Kogoro Mori from Detective Conan's live-action show, ''Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo. ''Shadow King (Legion) Amahl Farouk, also known as The Devil with the Yellow Eyes and the Shadow King, appears as the primary antagonist of Season 1 of the FX-original Marvel television series Legion. He is a demonic parasite, seeking to take control of David Haller's body and use his reality-bending abilities for sinister purposes. He is an adaptation of the X-Men villain known as the Shadow King. Amahl Farouk, known as "the Shadow King," was a powerful psychic mutant. Farouk came to be in the early 1800s in Morocco. From here stories of his actions and abilities spread. There are a few Egyptian poems about him. Before David was adopted, his biological father fought the Shadow King in a telepathic duel. The Shadow King lost, and he was separated from his body, limiting his potential due to his mind lacking the biological component to his powers. His body was then hidden. Despite this, his mind retained much of his original psychic capabilities and was able to find his opponent's son, David Haller in his adopted home when he was an infant. Farouk nested himself in the boy's mind and fed off of him in order to regain his strength. In David's childhood years, he would take on the appearance of a dog named "King," and later appear as a scary figure of David's childhood, "The World's Angriest Boy in the World." Farouk tormented David throughout his life, including rewriting his memories and feeding off of David's abilities to increase his own. At times David would catch a glimpses of Farouk's horrifying disguise "The Devil with the Yellow Eyes." Driven to insanity by Farouk's constant torment and the weight of his growing powers, David attempted suicide and was committed to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. Masashi Sudo/Kamen Rider Scissors Masashi Sudo (須藤 雅史 Sudō Masashi) was Kamen Rider Scissors (仮面ライダーシザース Kamen Raidā Shizāsu, Masked Rider Scissors). He is a major antagonist in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was the third of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. He was a detective, using his job to effectively cover up his illegal activities, disposing of any witnesses to his acts. He had a partner, the older Tomoyuki Kaga who owned the Antique and Collection shop, until the older man's demand - for a bigger cut in the profit - made Masashi kill him, plastering him into the wall of his own shop seconds before Shiro Kanzaki appeared and offered him a Card Deck, explaining the terms of accepting it. Masashi took it gladly and made his Contract with the Mirror Monster Volcancer, becoming Kamen Rider Scissors and playing a part in the disappearances as he feeds his victims to Volcancer. He and Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) confronted each other once prior to the series, neither aware of each others' identity. Reiko was investigating the Antique and Collection shop after finding a link between it and some of the missing people, only to be attacked by Masashi hiding in the shadows. When the passerby she had talked to heard the commotion and screamed for help, Masashi ran out through the back and came back through the front pretending to be a passing officer. Reiko was taken to the hospital where she would spend the next couple of days, attempting to unravel the mystery while sending Shinji to investigate the issue for her. But when Shinji ran across Scissors in the Mirror World while fighting Volcancer, Ren came to his aid after making the conclusion that Kaga was the Rider. But against Ren's wishes, Shinji attempted to make peace with Scissors, leaving his calling card in the shop. Deciding to take advantage of the boy's gullibility, Masashi easily tricked Shinji into giving his name, Knight's human identity and Yui Kanzaki's address. With that, Masashi had Volcancer place Ren getting into an "accident" while he personally attempted to kill Shinji himself from Mirror World. When that failed, Masashi then kidnapped Yui to use her relation to Shiro for his benefit. Ren was able to corner him and rescue Yui, revealing that he knows the truth behind Kaga (who was plastered to the shop wall as Ren found the cracking cemented wall and glasses falling out of it, with the hand of Kaga sticking out). Masashi was forced to fall back when Shinji arrived, only to be contacted by Reiko, who realized that he was the killer after learning from other detectives that the attack on her wasn't reported to the police. The two detectives pursued Masashi from the hospital and cornered him, only for them to end up being dragged into Mirror World by Volcancer to be devoured as Shinji arrived on the scene. After revealing his intent to kill off everyone who now knows the truth behind Kaga's murder, Shinji was about to fight Masashi when Ren took his place in battling Scissors with Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuki watching. In the course of the battle of using each others' Final Vent on one another, Scissor's Vent Deck cracked, thus breaking his Contract with Volcancer as Scissors' armor started to fade. Volcancer immediately grabbed and pinned Scissors against its chest, devouring its master in an ironic death by betrayal. Oddly, Scissors, like Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Imperer, didn't reappear in the epilogue after Shiro Kanzaki reverted time. Davros Davros is a prominent villain in the Doctor Who television series, and is responsible for the creation of the Daleks, the single most recurring and dangerous of the Doctor's many enemies. Despite having been killed many times, he always returns leading some to believe he is immortal, which he has claimed to be. Davros suffered from megalomania and narcissistic personality disorder, bordering on psychopathy and was an omnicidal maniac. However, despite this, he also possesses a sympathetic side born a child in a thousand year war on the planet Skaro against the Kaleds and the Thals and then being dangerously crippled, leaving him with barely any of his original self and witnessed his mother murder his father, sister and aunt before using her dead body as scientific research. As a child Davros was extremely determined and followed his dream to become a scientist despite all of his ancestors becoming a solider, while other people feared him, his mother was the only person who believed in him. Davros was a militaristic genius and the chief in charge of designing weaponry and gadgets for the Kaleds and then was able to build a life support for himself after he was wounded by a Thal bombardment. Even before his descent into madness, Davros was a clear-cut egomaniac, experimenting on living organisms and then teaching them to speak his name. After he did lose whatever remained of his sanity Davros' narcissistic tendencies became even more noticeable, believing that the Reality Bomb was the "apotheosis of (his) genius" and an entire empire of Daleks praising his name only fed his already superego. Davros showed a level of respect for the Fourth Doctor however this did not stop him from ignoring his pleas to make the Daleks a peaceful race. In a way what Davros considered to be a strength also proved to be a downfall, when he had just activated his creations, the Daleks they exterminated his assistant Nyder and then planned to make their creator a second victim, he pled for mercy only for the Daleks to have none. While in the past he had a sound mind, Davros is now an insane, depraved, megalomaniacal, zealous and twisted tyrant. Davros became even more malevolent and cruel, he was especially sadistic towards the Doctor and took great pleasure in psychologically tormenting the Tenth Doctor after he had abducted him and his companions aboard the Crucible, saying that he turned people into weapons and murderers. He truly believed that his Daleks were the pure species and believed that they should be the only thing allowed to live in the universe and in doing so created the Reality Bomb that would wipe out every other race in the universe. Davros was devoted towards the Dalek cause and as were they to him which was shown when they became an intergalactic power and then sought a way to revive their creator so that might offer a way out of the impasse of a war with the Movellans however when he was saved from his death at the Nightmare Child, the Daleks refused him as a leader and instead installed a Supreme Dalek as their commander but still did not exterminate him however when the detonation of the Reality Bomb failed to detonate, the Supreme Dalek came close to actually murdering him. Davros appeared to value his creations as his children even if he didn't treat them like it but he did revive the entire Empire using his own cells. The Doctor even commented that Davros has become the pet of the Daleks but despite this he still has some command over them and assisted the stealing of 27 planets to construct the bomb. Given the regeneration of the Eleventh Doctor Daleks have a newfound loyalty towards their creator. He is portrayed by Michael Wisher in 1975, David Gooderson in 1979, Terry Molloy from 1984 to 1988 by Julian Bleach in 2008 and 2015. The Thénardiers The Thénardiers, commonly known as Monsieur Thénardier (/təˈnɑːrdi.eɪ/; French pronunciation: tenaʁdje) and Madame Thénardier, are fictional characters, the secondary antagonists in Victor Hugo's 1862 novel Les Misérables and in many adaptations of the novel into other media. They are ordinary working-class people who blame society for their sufferings. Early in the novel, they own an inn and cheat their customers. After they lose the inn in bankruptcy, they change their name to "Jondrette" and live by begging and petty thievery. They serve, alongside Javert, as one of the two arch-nemeses of the story's protagonist, Jean Valjean. While Javert represents the justice system that would punish Valjean, the Thenardiers represent the lawless subculture of society that would blackmail him. The novel portrays them as brutal and abusive figures; some adaptations transform them into clownish characters, though sometimes still criminals, to provide comic relief from the generally more serious tone of the story. Colonel Sebastian Moran is an ex-army colonel and the right-hand man of Professor James Moriarty. Sherlock Holmes's miniature biography described him as the "second most dangerous man in London." Sebastian Moran Sebastian Moran was born in London in 1840, the son of Sir Augustus Moran, CB, sometime Minister to Persia. After being educated at Eton College and the University of Oxford, he went on to a distinguished military career. Formerly of the 1st Bangalore Pioneers (Madras), he served in the Jowaki Expedition of 1877-1878 and in the Second Anglo-Afghan War, seeing action at the Battle of Char Asiab, 6 October 1879 (for which he was "mentioned in despatches"); the Battle of Sherpur, 23 December 1879; and at Kabul. An accomplished marksman and prolific big-game hunter, Moran authored the books Heavy Game of the Western Himalayas in 1881 and Three Months in the Jungle. Years later, Holmes remarked that Moran's "bag of tigers" was still the record in India, and no single British hunter had taken more. Reading this portion of Moran's biography, John Watson commented that it was the history of an honorable soldier, with no hint of the arch-criminal he and Holmes later confronted. Holmes agreed that Moran had several noteworthy qualities, especially his iron nerve, which made him outwardly admirable. According to Holmes, many of Moran's feats were still legendary in India, such as when he "crawled down a drain after a wounded man-eating tiger." Holmes whimsically speculated that Moran's criminality was the result of some "hereditary disease," similar to a blight which affects offshoots of otherwise healthy trees. Whatever the reason was, Moran went to the bad, and, although there was no open scandal, he was obliged to retire from the army and return to London. Outwardly respectable, with an address in Conduit Street, Mayfair, and a member of the Anglo-Indian Club, the Tankerville Club and The Bagatelle Card Club, he still acquired an evil reputation in London's underworld, which led to his recruitment by Professor Moriarty, who employed him as the chief of staff of his criminal empire. In addition, Moran was employed for select assassinations that required his uncanny marksmanship. Moran followed Professor Moriarty to Switzerland, and, after Moriarty perished at the bottom of the Reichenbach Falls, attempted to kill Holmes by rolling boulders down on him. Holmes escaped, but was forced to remain officially dead for several years, knowing that Moran would be gunning for him as soon as he revealed himself. Instead, Holmes waited for Moran to slip up and incriminate himself. After the collapse of Moriarty's criminal organization, Moran returned to London and earned a living by playing cards at several clubs. When one of the other players, Ronald Adair, noticed that Moran won by cheating and threatened to expose him, Moran murdered Adair with a silent air rifle that fired revolver bullets, crafted especially to Moriarty's specifications by a blind German mechanic. Dr. Watson and a returned Holmes took the case, and Moran attempted to kill the detective by firing his air rifle from a vacant house opposite Holmes' residence at 221B Baker Street. Holmes having anticipated this, Moran shot a wax effigy of Holmes while the real Holmes, with Watson and Inspector Lestrade, hid nearby to seize Moran. Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Order of Flourish Category:OCs Category:Evil Light Category:Zodiac Demons Category:God Wannabe Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pawns Category:Successful Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Tyrants Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:United Kingdom of America Category:The Heavy Category:Copycats Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:False Hero Category:Liars Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Major Villains Category:Strategists Category:Dark Lords Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Selfish Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Narcissist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Provoker Category:Mass Murderers Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Second in Command Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurpers Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blondes Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Gold Diggers Category:Psychopath Category:Frauds Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Tarrytown Children Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters